


Card games

by staerplatinum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Moments, What-If, i mean maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: In which the ARC Project is finally having its start - Jun Manjoume doesn't agree.
Kudos: 4





	1. Manjoume Jun

This is wrong. I don’t accept what’s happening, I don’t even accept the fact Edo Phoenix could be the mind behind this, since he’s the commander of the ARC Project. I think he’s the one behind Yuusho Sakaki’s disappearence, in a way or another. No, I’m sure of it. If only Judai would be here, everything would just come back to normality.

This isn’t the Academy I knew, I’m sure even Asuka is taking part in all of this; everyone is, since they’re forced to do that.

«I hate you! I hate you!»

It’s useless for me to scream, no one would hear me anyway, and maybe it’s better like this. I just want to go away, maybe I can even look for Judai. Perhaps they even kicked him out, since he could be the only one not to accept the ARC Project, aside me.

«Manjoume?»

I turn around.

«What do you want?»

This Obelisk Blue student has an extremely serious glance. Like all the other soldiers of the Academy, of course.

«Phoenix wants to talk to you»

I nod and I walk towards the big building. What does he want from me? Does he want to kick me out? Does he want me to accomplish a mission for him? Even if he pays me to do that, I wouldn’t accept. As I arrive, Edo looks at me frowning, then, unexpectedly, he smirks.

«I’m giving you a great news, I hope you’ll be happy»

I sigh, «What’s the news?»

«You’re no longer accepted in this academy, Manjoume.»

I ironically giggle, «I hope you’re just kidding me»

Edo looks at me from up to down, almost as if he was a king looking at his subject.

«I’m not.»

As I go out of the Academy, I return back to the cliff I was before. I would even take a whole tree and throw it in the sea, from the rage I’m feeling; but I don’t have enough strenght to do that. Thus I just take a stone from the ground and throw it into the sea.

«I am no longer accepted, huh?!»

Apparently, screaming became my only way to vent.

«This is ridiculous. Everything changed since some years ago, I hate it!»

When I turn around to go away, I bump into a pink and purple haired boy, but I don’t want to talk with him right now. I don’t care of anything, anybody, anymore; I just want to go away from here.

After a while, though…

 _I notice that the same boy is now following me_.


	2. Yuuri

It’s been one year since I’m attending this Academy and I saw the idea of this project was transforming people into cards. Once, I dueled because I wanted to do it, because I had fun doing it, yet I understood that perhaps I was wrong. I like the way I duel now, it’s for a valid purpose and I like to see people suffer when I transform them into cards.

Their screams are just as music to my ears. It’s ridiculous to think Dueling is made to make people smile, Duels are made to fight and win. I think while I check my Deck, waiting for my next task. I get up from my chair and I go out of my room, looking around.

I see two people entering the building. The first is a guy with a black uniform, his expression is visibly mad; the second is a girl, with an Obelisk Blue uniform and her serious expression, typical of the students of this Academy. I wonder why that guy is angry, maybe I’ve even met him somewhere, somehow.

As I return to my room after my walk, I find a letter on my desk. Finally, my task is finally arrived! I take the letter and I open it, reading the instructions. Apparently I have to go to Domino City again. As I knew, Judai Yuuki got lost there. Who knows, perhaps someone found him while he was trying to free everyone from us as he once said. Ridiculous, I hope he’ll change his mind someday.

I transformed a bunch of people into cards, it was too easy! Yet I’m still being asked if I need help, tsk, I didn’t and I don’t need it, I’m really satisfied with my own work. Before going back to my room, I decide to go for a walk once again and when I walk near the cliff, I notice the raven haired guy, the same of few hours ago. Now I remember who he is. He’s Jun Manjoume and according to the rumors I’ve heard, he was an Obelisk Blue once. I wonder what happened to him, though.

«It’s over!» he exclaims, to turn around and bump on me, without even saying a single “sorry” to me. Perhaps his rage is so high he doesn’t even want to talk with anyone. I wonder if I can investigate on him, maybe I can talk with him, somehow.

«Stop following me like a puppy!»

I suddenly jolt as he screams. I thought he didn’t even see me, maybe he’s smarter than I imagined.

«I’m sorry, but… I was just curious about your bad mood»

He looks at me with a surprised glance, «Why would you be curious? I was kicked out of this Academy, is that hard to understand?»

I already understood everything from his sentence. Surely he was kicked out because he didn’t want to accomplish some tasks the commander gave him. Now that I notice it, he really looks like a rebel. He doesn’t even have the right uniform, and as I heard he was declassed to Osiris Red. Does he feel ashamed of that?

I fake a sad smile, «Don’t worry, I understand your pain» I act, changing expression and becoming slightly serious, «You see, I often get yelled at, because I don’t want to transform poor innocent people into cards…»

He completely turns towards me, as if he was starting to believe me.

«I’m sorry» he replies, «Are you, by any chance, following me just because you want to escape with me?»

 _Escape_? I got an idea.

«Yes, I really want to escape from here, the only things that happen are so painful and I don’t want to stay any longer! Please, let me escape with you!»

 _Game over. If I find out where he goes, I can choose if I should transform him into card or not_.

«If you really want to come, you’re welcome. But I can assure you it’ll be a long trip, I absolutely have to find out where is Judai Yuuki»

«That Osiris guy who disappeared in Domino?»

He nods, «Yes, him. I want to find out if he got transformed into a card… or if he’s just hidden somewhere»

If I remember well, Manjoume and Judai were friends, along with the other Obelisk Blue girl, Asuka Tenjoin. That’s why he cares deeply, they were a group. They must be part of the Resistance.

«If we work together… maybe we can find him quickly» I say, slightly smiling.

«I’m not sure, but if you say that, it’s okay. Let’s go»

_Jun doesn’t know who’s going against with. No one knows_.


	3. The end

I find it weird on how fast I believed in this boy’s words. From his appearence, he does look like a person who wants to transform people into cards just for fun. Perhaps I’m wrong? He looked so sad when he told me his story. But I’m not the only one who doesn’t accept the state of this Academy, maybe it’s better if I keep him.

«What’s your name?» I ask without looking at him directly.

«Yuuri» he says, almost stuttering. I assume he already knows me, so I avoid introducing myself.

«You’re a first year Osiris Red, right?» I wonder.

«Um… not exactly»

I arch an eyebrow, not convinced of his answer. What does he mean with “not exactly”? It’s impossible that he doesn’t know in which class he is. I don’t usually make people fool me, if he’s following me it means he’s telling me the truth, so I don’t think I’m wrong.

«Was Judai Yuuki your friend?»

Why did he ask that question completely out of context now? I sigh, trying to keep calm.

«Yes, let’s say he was»

Perhaps this is one of my worst quirks. To tell the truth, Judai was one of my best friends, along with Asuka. What about the others? Of course, they were my friends as well, we always stayed together. Yet, why do I talk about them like they’re dead? I know that Asuka is still somewhere in the Academy, while Judai, who knows where he is.

«Did you have a strong bond?»

Here he is, with another question. I don’t stand people who always ask everything, especially if I don’t know them well and asks about my family, my friends or other things. Would you like to have my credit card as well? Because I can slap it on your face.

«Yes, let’s say we did»

Almost the same reply as before, with my teeth clenched and a slight growl.

 _The brat doesn’t stop_.

«I also knew that you and Phoenix were friends. What happened between you two?»

«Shut your mouth up.» I firmly say, stopping my walk. I turn toward him, noticing that he got surprised from my answer. I won’t let him soft me, he’s just a kid, «Don’t you ever ask me these kind of questions, if you want to look for Judai with me, stay silent».

Perhaps it was because of the last question that I got so mad. What does Edo Phoenix have to do with all of this? I don’t even want to hear his name.

«O… okay» he answers, giggling, «We’ll walk in silence»

«That’s better»

In fact, for the whole walk, we don’t talk at all. Any of us doesn’t even dare saying a single letter. I could feel in a complete state of peace, if I’m not walking past a land of panic and destruction.

After a while, the dark comes faster than I expected and we have to look for a place to sleep. The clouds are so dark that I think it could even rain. I stop under an old roof, Yuuri follows me and sits on the ground, I do the same. It starts to rain after some minutes, as I predicted.

«I guess we have to sleep here»

«I can’t sleep with this weather» I say, entering the abandoned little house and looking around.

Yuuri does the same, still following me, «So, are we going to sleep here?» he asks.

«Stay away from me, I don’t sleep with people I barely know»

I’m almost regretting of telling him to come with me, but he has to escape the Academy as well, after all. I wanted to help him just for mercy. I hope he doesn’t want to sleep next to me. We can’t find a comfortable position to sleep of course, and we just cover ourselves with our jackets.

The next day we wake up and restart our trip right away. It’s weird we didn’t meet anyone suspicious yet. Nobody saying “hey, you’re the Resistance!” or something like that in order to transform us into two cards. I often look around while I walk, their arrive can be unexpected.

«Manjoume, look over there!»

No, I spoke too soon. We find two Obelisk Blue students, along with Sora Shiunin, one of the soldiers, running towards a different path.

«Do you think they’re looking for us?»

«They’re looking for everyone, not just us» I sigh and keep walking, Yuuri still following me. When we overcome the obstacles of before, we find ourselves on a hill, that takes us to the mountains.

I think about it. Judai loves mountains, or high places. Surely, if they didn’t already catch him, he’s hidden somewhere here. I decide to walk faster, going ahead. I look behind me, seeing Yuuri trying to keep my same speed.

«Slowler, please!» he exclaims.

I sigh, waiting for him. As he arrives, he invites me to guide him. I nod and I step ahead, not following the pathway anymore. I told myself it’s better to follow it, but I know Judai would’ve never do that, to hide.

Yuuri looks at me perplexed, but I ignore him. I would’ve explain everything later, I have to find the right way. We hear a boom, then I fall on the ground, hit by something while walking. I don’t feel well, my sight is blurred and I see a familiar figure in front of me.

«Judai… Judai… is it you?»

I try to force my sight, noticing that it really is Judai, but he doesn’t seem himself. He has the same uniform he always had, but his glance seems changed.

He keeps looking at me, then I see the dark.

«I didn’t think you were on our side, Judai»

_Yuuri smirks, looking at Jun’s card on the ground._

_Judai takes it in his hand, looking at it with the same serious glance as before_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to translate some of my old italian fanfics because some of them are still in my mind and i also have to cope with my writer's block, so i think this could help me a bit (even though i cringed in some parts hh) ;;  
> hope you like it!!


End file.
